


The six stages of holding Sherlock's gaze

by weweretold



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Eye Sex, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weweretold/pseuds/weweretold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do John and Sherlock think about when eye-fucking each other? John can never seem to read Sherlock's mind, but he is quite surprised by the surge of dirty thoughts entering his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The six stages of holding Sherlock's gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and dirty (pun intended) and unbeta'd. Let me know if you see any opportunities for improvement.

**1\. Surprise**  
At first it takes him by surprise, his feelings for Sherlock. Having known him for a day, he is already taken, consumed with unanticipated thoughts every time Sherlock holds his gaze. The speed with which dirty images enter his mind at these moments almost knocks the breath out of his lungs.

 **2\. Fear**  
Then, he finds out about Sherlock's amazing powers of deduction. It makes him nervous, afraid that Sherlock will read it all in his eyes and in the blush that rises to his cheeks. He shouldn't think these things about his flatmate and colleague, these awful and wonderful ideas of stroking Sherlock's skin, of caressing Sherlock's neck, of licking into his mouth.

 **3\. Defiance**  
It quickly turns into defiance. Being picked apart by Sherlock seems to be inevitable, so there you go. Go on, then. Deduce it all. Deduce my feelings for you. You've done it with everyone else. Can't you see my widening pupils, feel my quickening breath, see my eyes roam your skin a bit too much when you hold my gaze? Do my thoughts of stroking your cock not show in the colour on my cheeks?

 **4\. Anger**  
Anger, then, when it doesn't happen. When the days pass, turn into weeks, when the stares persist but stay the same. Here are my eyes, here are my thoughts. While you stay perfectly still only inches from my face, you are sucking my cock in my mind's eye. Why can you read everyone else's thoughts but not mine? Am I not important enough for you?

 **5\. Acceptance**  
It does make it easier. At some point, he acknowledges it as a fact. Yes, he is in love – and lust – with his flatmate. It's alright. He thinks about Sherlock when he's alone, in bed or in the shower. The images of fucking Sherlock, of shoving his cock into Sherlock's arse, are now undeniably etched in his brain. It starts to become an enjoyable little secret. Almost a voyeuristic fantasy.

 **6\. Surprise, again**  
And then, one day, Sherlock holds his gaze for a second longer than feels comfortable and frowns lightly, his jaw dropping. A sharp inhale. And then, in a fraction of a second, Sherlock brings their mouths together, crushing the warmth and wetness of his lips to John's, writing a completely new chapter of even better fantasies in John's brain, because now, they are real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always, comments make my day.


End file.
